Problema con manzanas
by Neby
Summary: Relato del viaje de un mago y un espadachín en busca de un.. bastón. Pero su viaje no contó con Caza Recompensas y un viaje al mas allá Dont get spanish nor dont like it? Translate! Probablemente habrá pareja.


Bueno gente, este es mi primer fic, e hice lo posible para no querer decepcionarlos con el primer capitulo. o al menos el intento

Si critican que sea constructiva por favor.

* * *

Helo aquí Yurnero. Con una herida en el brazo. Caza-Recompensas siguiéndote. Perdiste al Mago que lo iba encaminándose para buscar ese bastón. Era una gran expectativa que otro infortunio sucediera en una noche con tormentas. Que cada rayo iluminaba el paso de los canallas que los perseguían, no tenían miedo, querían su cabeza y acabar con todo esto.

El había enfrentado cosas terrible y aun así logro salir adelante. Pero con la herida y con bastardos siguiéndolo, era un paso difícil de lograr.

¿Creías conocer el bosque? ¿Equivocación o mentira? Ya no merecía una respuesta, su tiempo se acababa y la espontaneidad de sus recuerdos que emanaban desde el rincón de su mente daba luz.

"Con que este será mi último viaje" Pensó mientras observaba el bosque, tan obscuro y silencioso.

No podía inhalar o exhalar, o al menos, era difícil a causa de su herida, que trágico que tenga que terminar así, quieren mi cabeza, ¿pero porque?

Si de eso ocurriera no quiso que hubiera daños colaterales.

Por eso oculto al Mago Rubick con el humo que le regalo Rylai, ¿Sorprendente? Sí. Ahora debe estar a unos cuantos metros de volver a los Ancianos. ¿Verdad?

La Buena Acción del Día.

-"Espadachin! Donde estas, no podrás escapar, el contrato tiene que cumplirse".

Yo también tenía algo que cumplir, como último de mi raza, seguir los rituales de mi gente es mi deber, no puedo morir, quizás los tangos ya darán un buen efecto en algunos minutos.

Quizás pueda escapar.

Quizás…

Quizás…

Aquella palabra que repetía incesantemente mientras que se rendía ante el suelo, el dolor y el sueño era la peor combinación en esta persecución, pero era obvio, era su final. Y no podía estar despierto en su final.

**6:00 AM**

El Sol se levantaba con majestuosidad mientras se acomodaba sobre las montañas de ese bosque. El mismo en donde un espadachín se ubicaba, debajo de un árbol que tenía un centenar de años y que le beneficiaba protección a su alrededor, como si fuera un ser protector, algo destinado a proteger en cierto momento. Quien sabe, a donde se dirigían, la magia, lo arcano dominaban ese Valle, La Lógica quedaba sin palabras, no tenía dominio allí.

Dado un tiempo el Espadachín pudo recuperarse, y darse cuenta que había amanecido, Sorprendido empezó a observar el lugar, ¿estaba debajo de un árbol? Pero si estaba escondido entre unas rocas cerca del arroyo en el momento de su persecución!.

Empezo a notar que no había señal de peligro, que el silencio reinaba aquel paraíso.  
Que habrá sucedido ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Acaso alguien lo ayudo?

En que tipo de lugar lo había dejado el destino.  
La única forma de buscar respuesta seria levantarse y empezar a recorrer alrededor del árbol, sin ninguna manera de encontrar indicios, se dio vuelta para observar un camino que se dirigía a un incierto lugar ¿Que podría encontrar allí?.

_Una caminata_

El espadachín con cada paso que daba la neblina desparecia en el camino, sentía abrumado por el hecho de sobrevivir, pero como sucedió, tenía que saber quién fue su salvador, En donde fueron los caza recompensas, Y donde se encontraba Rubick! , por el temor que él no llegara a escapar y este atrapado aquí también.

**Una Hora Después**

Logre encontrar el final, solo son piedras, con signos que usan los prisioneros, de cuánto tiempo estuvieron. Y sus pasajes más importantes.  
Yurnero empezaba a preocuparse, ¿acaso un lugar como este puede tener estos signos? Sabía que no era el único en estar allí ¿Pero en quedarse para siempre?  
Solo pensaba en salir de allí.  
Hicieron lo que todos harían. Trepo sobre el muro, quería una respuesta, quería una salida, sus pensamientos culminaban su cabeza, era inevitable, y lo obligaba a parar de escalar el muro de rocas, Pero **no**, no iba a detenerse, No importa si le costaba la vida, o si resbalaba o pereciera, empezó a concentrarse y seguir en marcha en lo que se propuso, no quiso abandonar su principal objetivo.

A ritmo que más se elevaba empezaba la niebla a esparcirse, bajando y probando que el destino le hacía una contra en que no llegue al final de muro.

La neblina empeoraba, era imposible, ya no podía ver nada, sus manos ni el mismo muro que estaba a centímetros de él, y lo peor era que la humedad lo mataba por el fijo sol que empezaba a salir de las montañas, y fijaba en quemar todo a su paso.

*FlashBack*

Yurnero se encontraba en la plaza del mercado, observando, observando algo en especial?, si, A la joven que le cautivaba dentro y fuera de la batalla.

Digamos que él sentía algo por ella, pero era inseguro si sus sentimientos valían algo para ella. Aunque no era como su hermana, odiosa, engreída y agresiva con todo, Ella era lo contrario, era dulce y buena, en especial con el espadachín mismo pero tenía competencia con cierto Caballero de armadura Azul, exacto, Sven. Sabía el que ellos dos tenían una conexión, y que Yurnero tenía que intervenir de una manera u otra, ese sentimiento lo mantenía despierto por las noches. En ese mismo momento, se sentía nervioso, con los dedos entrelazados, levantando los pies de manera incesante. No se animaba a hablarle para _eso_.

_Ella._

Desde un árbol alguien lo observaba, y curiosidad de lo que le sucedía al Ser más misterioso y sin miedo que conocía, Del lado Radiant por cierto, verlo como se agitaba, como su un enemigo estuviera enfrente de él, o su mayor miedo.

¿y a este que le sucede? Se preguntaba la jovial Lyralei, que posaba en el árbol mientras sostenía una manzana en su mano y mantenía en la otra una canasta de la misma (que tomo por "prestado" a alguien).

Ella se guio por sus instintos y le lanzo la manzana detrás de la máscara del espadachín. Provocando que este siguiera mirando a un vacío que no podía ser omitido de esa manera.

Ella no se dio por vencida y saco otra de la canasta y se lo lanzo.

No hubo respuesta, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y le lanzo la 3ra manzana, y aun no hubo atención, "No importaba cuantas manzanas le lance , no hay señal de vida" pensó al ver que no hubo interacción , susto o… insultos por las manzanas, genial , había perdido deliciosas manzanas por intentar llamar la atención, suculentas y preciosas manzanas, pero ahora lamentarse no tenia salida , ya que la ira iba a ser la mejor opción.

Enojada se levantó sobre el árbol en el que posaba, empezando a estirarse para dar un salto que por objetivo iba a ser el espadachín de mente blanca.

Pero no debió haberlo hecho, la rama empezó a quebrarse por la fuerza, y cayendo consigo la canasta de precioso botin, Manzanas.

Ella, en un estado de shock había perdido algo que valía mejor que el oro mismo. Pero su distracción la cego, ya que ella pendia de una rama, rama que pronto se rompería , y ella no estaba preparada para esto, no quería caer y lastimarse de esa manera, no quería sufrir asi, era suficiente con la caída de su canasta preciada.  
"no…" repetia una y otra vez al ver que la rama se despegaba del árbol.  
-"Esto me va a doler"

Llego la hora, la rama se despego, el ímpetu era imposible de usarlo cuando no sabia de donde agarrarse.

Cerró los ojos, pensó en lo estúpido que hizo.  
"Cielos que estúpido fue en lo que hice"

Paso unos segundos antes de que cayera en algo, pero no sintió ningún golpe o rasguño,  
¿Que sucedió?

-"Te tengo"

Ella abrió sus ojos para ver al enmascarado, que hoy la ignoraba, en sus brazos se encontraba con sumo cuidado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, asustados de lo que iba a suceder si ellos no estaban presentes en ese preciso momento, Bueno , solo ella , la verdad no tenía idea en que trance invadía su mente, pero ahora solo se quedaba observándola, como observándola para que evite otro accidente.

-"Casi te lastimas" fue lo único que dijo, luego de esas palabras la llevo al banco que estaba a unos 50 cm del árbol

Se quedó sentada, para luego reaccionar y ver que la canasta seguía intacta, pero las manzanas ya no estaban, La melancolía invadió su cuerpo y era reconocible su expresión , por lo cual Yurnero no pudo evitar ayudarla.

-"Lamento por lo de tus manzanas, estaba pensando en algo" Lo dijo sin expresión de culpa. No lo era en realidad.

Pero la melancolía de Lyralei se colmo en ira, si no hubiera sido culpa de su tonta concentración ninguna manzana hubiera salido herida.

"Tu maldita concentración Ying Yang Kung fu hizo que un espectacular almuerzo no se realizara!" exclamaba con desesperación.

-"No fue mi intención que arroje frutas sobre mi arquera Lyralei"

-"no me vengas con formalidades! , Seguramente esperaba que todo pasara…!" ella misma se imaginó eso, su propio comentario la ruborizo.

-"No entiendo a qué quiere llegar con esto, Acaso esto es una broma?"

Ella no aguantaba sus nervios, empezó a lanzar tics en sus ojos, notando una preocupación en yurnero, veía su ansiedad de morderse las uñas con los dientes.

**Él no la quería ver así.  
Ignorarla no era una **_**opción**_.

***Fin Del FlashBack* **

Eso es, había escalado, había llegado al final, el esfuerzo, el dolor, el hambre, desapareció al llegar allí, dio 4 pasos para mirar la neblina y una luz que reflejaba al final.  
Y comenzó a caminar hacia esa luz, precavido por la necesidad de no caer en ninguna trampa, empezó a ver que la luz se intensificaba, unos metros cercas y la luz se tornó de color verde, y la forma era difícil de observar, pero sea lo que sea, era su salida.

…

Atonito por lo que descubrió.

Era el Cetro Aghanim, una réplica de la misma ,pero de color verde?


End file.
